Suprise
by unusualcover
Summary: Alex has almost nothing and no one, can she figure out a disturbing dream with a deja vu moment? Can she do it all on her own? Or will she find someone to trust that she can tell eveything to?


Chapter 1

Everything was happening so fast. I was sitting there in an ugly plaid chair that looked like it came from the 70's. I didn't know what was going on, but something just didn't feel right. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but then I heard something. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until it came out in a scream, a few feet in front of me a very disturbing male face shot up out of nowhere, I felt myself fall out of the chair hitting my head on the hard wood floor but yet still screaming. The room was spinning, my vision blurring, then everything went blank.

* * *

My heart raced as I flung myself up out from beneath my black and white comforter. I put my hand up over my heart trying to calm my breathing and my pulse. I was drenched in sweat, what had happened? Then memory flooded back in and a silent tremble ran through me. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream I told myself silently reassuring myself. But it had seemed so real.

My heart and breathing under control I looked at the clock on my bedside table, it read 5:27a.m. That dream really shook me, I don't know why. "I don't think I can go back to sleep," I told myself as I pulled my legs over the side of my queen sized bed. I was going to get up at six anyway; it's only thirty-thirty minutes earlier, oh well. So I reluctantly pulled myself up and walked out into the kitchen in my small apartment.

Unlike most people I hate coffee, I find everything about it repulsive, and so as I walked to my refrigerator I thought about the too real dream. It had felt so real yet I'm pretty sure I have never seen that place before, given there wasn't much there, but I would remember the ugly chair. I grabbed a plastic cup off the counter and had a small glass of milk.

I have to work today, I sighed aloud at the thought. I was forced to take a job as a telemarketer due to lack of other available jobs. I'm only eighteen years old and work for a living with no other support whatsoever. I have no family, put into foster care at an early age. I've worked since I was thirteen years old baby-sitting and doing various other things. It's been hard, but the fact that I was not like the others in my school guarded and protected me, from myself as well as others.

I was always very hard core, no one ever wanted to mess with me. I was a no non-sense kind of girl, fun loving but serious. I had friends and they were protected by me. All of those guys that thought they were all that, could do everything, and that a female could do nothing because of her gender, were proved wrong. The females too were proved wrong when they thought they could act like queens of the school doing anything and everything to get what they want. I showed them they weren't going to pay or threaten people with their football player boyfriends or brothers to do their homework and essays. Also that they weren't going to flash their arrogant smiles to get guys to do what they wanted. I was the only one ever to stand up to anyone in that sissy school. I wasn't a geek or nerd just someone there that didn't feel any need to be grouped in to any crowd. I played sports, had a 4.0 GPA, and was liked by anyone smart enough not to get on my bad side.

I've never been the pushover kind of girl either; I've always been someone that wanted to be treated like everyone else, not special because I'm a girl with long blond hair. I've noticed that even with blonds, long and short hair can distinguish intimidation towards men. I've also noticed that all women with short hair not just blonds are found to be more intimidating then women with long hair. I don't get it myself but I'm the kind of girl that wants to change all the rules, prove people wrong. I've proved to others that women can do anything men can do just as well or better, I have proved that blonds are not stupid or ditsy. I've also proved that being a blond especially with long hair can be very empowering. I also intimidate people whether at a glance or when the know me, I always intimidate. In school I proved to the guys that I was tougher than them, could play sports just as well or better than them, and that it wasn't just geeks or nerds that could get good grades. I was a well rounded all star student, an all star athlete as well. I was proved to be someone that no one would ever forget.

Chapter 2

As the day passed on I was tired and just as annoyed as the people I was calling. You know how people just say something rude and then hang up on telemarketers, well, try dealing with it four hundred times a day. I was preoccupied the entire time, I was thinking about that stupid dream, I don't remember myself being scared but more like anxious or annoyed. I remember the dream feeling so real. It's weird because ever since I was little I have had dreams or glimpses of things and then a terrible déjà vu moment. This is what that dream feels like although I haven't had the déjà vu moment yet it feels like it's going to come, soon. Although I can't even begin to imagine why I would be in a place like that, or with a guy that repulsive.

The day was still dragging on until the clock finally hit seven o'clock. I work double shifts by choice, hey, I need the money, and I barely have enough as it is. As I packed up my stuff to leave my boss, Mr. Lee, came over. I had to work to suppress a sigh, "Alex, I was watching you today, even listening to some of your calls," he raised his eyebrow seeing if I would try to say something, "I am not pleased with the result of how many people are hanging up."

I was fighting the urge to get up in his face and scream "Well duh, nobody likes telemarketers!" but instead I said to Mr. Lee "I'm sorry sir, is there anything specific you would like me do to improve?"

"Well yes actually there is, I would like you to stop sounding so uninterested and sound like you actually like the product as if it's the best thing in the world." I could see in his eyes he was trying not to raise his voice but eyes were already being drawn.

"I'm sorry sir, I will do better tomorrow." Is all I said as I was hoping he wouldn't say that there would be no tomorrow.

"See to it that you do, or there will be no more tomorrow." Then he swung around and headed back towards his office. I seriously wanted to mock him behind his back or make a face of some sort at him, he is so annoying. I am glad my prediction of his next words was only half right and that I was not being fired.

What am I going to do tonight? Well I could call Andy or Jenna, huh maybe. I'll call Jenna I guess. Now I didn't waste any time getting my cell phone off the counter. I quickly punched in Jenna's number and she answered on the second ring. "Hey, done with work?" she greeted me.

"Yeah wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sure what do you want to do?"

"Seriously, you're asking me? I don't know, that's what I have you for." She always asks even though she knows that I won't know, I always ask her and she says a few ideas and I say yes or no.

"Movies?"

"No" I don't know I just don't feel like watching a movie

"Uhhhh, oh I got it, okay hear me out. I know you won't go for a bar, but what about this new club, Cyclone? It just opened up a few blocks over, they serve soda and alcohol, so we can both be happy." She then made her giddy little giggle and continued, "Oh, they also have pizza and stuff there so we can get some dinner."

"And how do you know all this?" I knew she wanted me to say yes and I was probably going to but I thought I'd be kind of funny to see what she said.

"Uhh…um…uhh," she stammered.

"Oh my god Jenna I was just messin with you, it's okay." I couldn't help but laugh at least a little bit as I said that, she is just so gullible.

"Oh, okay so is that a yes?"

"Yes, that is a yes." I couldn't help but still laugh as I said that. I knew her face had brightened as soon as I said that. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet? Oh definitely not, I'm helping you pick out your clothes, you know you never could."

"Yeah you're right, so see you in twenty minutes?"

"I'll be there. Bye."

"Bye" As soon as I hung up the phone I rushed to get into the shower. I don't sing in the shower I just think, that's probably why I take so long in the shower, although my long, seriously thick blonde hair didn't help either. For some reason my hair just seems to soak up the conditioner and hold it prisoner. Dang it! I'm thinking again, Jenna's going to be here any minute and I have to let her in.

So I took the rest of my shower as fast as I could, as I got out and put my robe on I ran to the door excepting Jenna to be there waiting. Well I should have realized because she's very slow, although there are guys, short skirts, and dancing involved I'm surprised she didn't run over here.

In the midst of my thoughts, I finally realized that there was a knock on my door. Yes, I knew it was going to be Jenna but I still looked through the peephole. Through it I saw a short, red head jumping up and down making her thin fire truck red hair bounce around her shoulders.

I opened the door and she didn't even spare me a glance just came in past me to get to my closet. As I headed after her practically running form I realized she was wearing a short, really short, electric blue and black dress. If I had seen it on a hanger I would have thought it was a flowing shirt, but thankfully she also had on black tights underneath. It had a tie in the back, which on the front must have accentuated her waist line. It had spaghetti thin straps tying like a bikini up around her neck; she also had her little purple clutch which matched her stiletto heels.

"Okay, so dress?" She asked me breaking through my thoughts yet again.

"Do I own a dress?" I answered truly. I didn't know what was in my own closet, that's kind of what I had Jenna for.

"I don't know, I'm looking, but I'm guessing you don't know if you have a skirt either?"

"You guessed correctly."

"Ahh ha! I found one!"

"Found one of what?" Was she talking about the dress or skirt?

"I found a dress."

"Really?" I honestly didn't think I even had any. Then she emerged from the closer holding a little black dress with a sweetheart (I think that's what it's called) neckline. I had never even seen this dress before, how did it get in my closet? Then as I finally comprehended the situation and that she wanted me to wear that my I only had one answer. "Oh, hell no! No, no, no, no and no. Nope sorry not happening, no way." I continued to protest against the entire idea.

"Yes, come on Alex, come on what are you going to go to the club in? Jeans and a t-shirt? No don't say it I know you to well." She knew I was going to say "Hey, why not." "You can't keep wearing just jeans and t-shirts, someone is going to confuse you with a guy sooner or later. I mean come on Alex just wear it. You'll look like you have a chicken on your head walking in like that, and they wouldn't let you in like that anyway."

Oh my god, shut up! Uhh I hate you, you know me way to well." She knew I'd say yes if she kept rambling and trying to make me mad. "Fine," I finally told her. Then I went over to her snatched the dress out of her freckled little hands and took it to the bathroom to change in to. I was shocked as I looked in the full length mirror and realized that the dress actually reached just a tiny bit down below my knees. I was relieved, I thought the dress was going to be shorter than this.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I saw Jenna holding bright red pumps and then dangling them suggestively at me. Then she saw me and her eyes widened,

"Wow, now tell me again why you don't usually wear dresses." All I did was roll my eyes and then suddenly became thankful that I had shaved my legs yesterday. She shook the shoes again in her hand.

"No, flat out no. This is where I draw the line." She saw the determination in my eyes and the no-nonsense tone in my voice then sighed and put those shoes back and brought out black heels. "Now that will suffice."

Chapter 3


End file.
